


Drift of the Iron Sentinal

by Favaar



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Friendship, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers, Kaiju, Pacific Rim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favaar/pseuds/Favaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White has been piloting Iron Sentinel, one of the most powerful Jaegers, alone for years. When disaster strikes the Jaeger Program, the time comes for White to find a copilot.<br/>Michaela is a newbie and doesn't know anything about Jaegers. But maybe she's the right fighter for Sentinel.<br/>Can the girls get along and possibly strike up a romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Pacific Rim. Everyone is an original character.  
> I know It's very unlikely that a Jaeger could have one active pilot, but...

"Have you reached shore yet" the radio crackled over the sound of waves crashing.  
"Sentinal come in"

The sea water spilled off of a massive metal form as it approached land. In ground-shaking strides, the faded silver and blue Jaeger neared the stormy shore of Alaska's coast.  
It was Iron Sentinel who strode home from sea, dented and shorting out from the massive kaiju attack.

Yellow Death was the shark headed monsters' title, its nickname derived from the mustard colored poison that spewed through its gills.

Red Destiny, the rusty black and red jaeger, had gone after the beast hours before. Its pilots had rocketed out of the close fight, barely escaping with their lives.

When Destiny was finally out of range, the call had to be made. Iron Sentinal was deployed and airlifted into the area, within two miles of the rampaging Yellow Death.

And it was Sentinel who trudged back through the icy waves that where cold enough to freeze a man.  
Yellow sludge covered the sharp angle of the victorious jaegers head, wherein her captain maneuvered the massive limbs homeward.

The body of Yellow Death, or what was left of it, drifted in the deep ocean, soon to be airlifted away.

 

"Iron Sentinel, you;ve completed your mission. Return to HQ"

If her captain read the crackling voice in the ear piece, she gave no indication.  
Back at headquarters, A blinking dot on a virtual map signified Sentinels movements. She would arrive to the shore within minutes to be lifted back to headquarters for much needed repairs.

 

Michaela dropped her duffel bag at the entrance to her room. It looked more like a vault, who's door she couldn't quite twist open. With a lot of pulling, she finally opened the huge metal door and looked around her new place.

It was dim and dark with metal walls, a thin bed and a bathroom. Michaela sighed and tossed her duffel on the beds; uninviting spread. She wore the standard attire for a trainee; a plain tank top and a pair of heavy brown cargo pants. She would have to get used to wearing the heavy boots versus her regular strappy pumps.  
Being relocated from her coastal California home to the Jaegar program headquarters in Alaska had been taxing on her beauty sleep, but she planned to catch up on it.  
As the brunette tried to find comfortable placement on the rock hard bed, an abrupt alarm startled any thoughts of sleep away.  
She poked her head out the heavy door and, seeing everyone else running in the same direction, followed them.

 

The place was in an uproar. People running into the bay to assess the dinged up jaegers pushed past the trainees and shouted directions to passerby. Red Destiny had returned and her pilots, the Ambre sisters, both with the same matching fiery hair, where raced to medical.

Sentinal had just arrived and was being gently settled in by the hovercrafts. Her Sharply angled silver head was lifted off the massive shoulders and steam billowed out of her many vents. It clouded the air around the emerging pilot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Establishing the other OC Jaegers and meeting the Jaeger Program Prez.

Hours have passed since Iron Sentinel and Red Destiny returned to HQ with extensive damage. The   
Ambre sisters where hospitalized due to cracked ribs and bruises plastered over their bodies. Their Red  
and black jaeger was still smoking, spraying sparks at anyone who tried to have a look at her damage. 

Everyone generally had the same thought; They where in trouble. The number of kaiju attacks on coastal cities   
was climbing, and now they where short one Jaeger. 

There where three big ones; Red Destiny, Wicked Fister and Ice Hammer.   
Fister was the newest model. The cobalt blue face shield stood out against her jet black body. She was   
of truly magnificent make and detail. She made her stunning debut in a battle against a category three  
Kaiju named Barnacle Toes.   
Her pilots where two boys, one with a Southern accent with grease stains on his T-shirts, and the other was quite reserved. Two kids couldn't  
be more different, but they drifted more smoothly than any other pilots. Save for the Ambre sisters. 

Ice Hammer was a dull white mass of creaking limbs. She was more for brute strength than anything else.   
She'd proved her worth when she clobbered a category four kaiju with a defensive hard shell on it's back.   
Hammer's boxy fists cracked and pummeled into the shell, throwing the beast's green blood everywhere.   
Her pilots where a solemn Nordic couple. 

Michaela had picked up most of this information, but her knowledge of one was lacking.   
Iron Sentinel was   
only whispered about in empty hallways. She was an old, but capable fighter with a mean streak in the   
blades that stuck out of her elbows. Her angular head jetted upward. The dull silver and cornflower blue  
jaeger didn't really have a fighting style, but boy did she get the job done. 

It was rare that Sentinel was called in, but always completely necessary. Her pilot, White, was the reason  
for this. The lone jaeger pilot had never attempted to team up or even make a connection with another person.  
Her skills where unbeatable, in and out of Sentinel. When White stalked silently in the halls, everyone moved  
, and no one spoke. 

 

With Destiny out of commission, Fister and Hammer where expected to take care of all Kaiju attacks. Everyone  
had seen first hand how capable the jaegers where, but only two fighters wasn't enough. 

 

Haggard Sledger was a grim man and had been the head of the Jaeger Program for twenty years.   
He was tall with sharp eyes and didn't take shit.He'd given the OK for White to pilot Sentinel alone,   
but watched closely for slip ups. He'd been mulling over their two jaeger situation, and called White into   
the empty council room. 

White entered the silent room and stood at the end of the long table. Sledger's salt and pepper head was   
turned down as he paged through Sentinel's records. 

"White. Thank you for joining me" he pushed the papers away and looked up. The brown haired girl kept her   
arms crossed and shrugged. 

"As you've probably heard, one of our best jaegers has been damaged severely, along with the twins"

White raised her sharp eyebrows in acknowledgement. Sledger's mouth formed a frustrated line and he sighed.

"Fact is, that we need Sentinel active and available 24/7. Your skills and technique have proved usefull to   
the program, but one can only pilot a jaeger solo for so long"

White tapped her small fingers on the table. 

"I'm giving you 72 hours to find a copilot, White. To fight alongside Hammer and Fister, you'll need to team  
up. That's all"

White stopped tapping her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha Fister.


End file.
